I Want But I Can't
by GhItZa
Summary: Hermione a perdu tous ses amis et il ne lui reste qu'un seul choix: revenir là où tout à commencé. Mais elle se rendra compte que la vie n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne tient pas compte de ses plans. un Tom Jedusor incompréhensible et un new personnage...
1. Chapter 1

Ennnnnnfiiiiiiin, ouuuf, j'ai réussi, hallelujah :p....... bref voilà, ma première fic de harry potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous apprécierez. en fait c'est une histoire que j'ai commencer il y a lontemps et au départ elle était pour mon usage personnel xD mais j'ai finalement décidé de la partager. alors je vous cadde pas la gueule avec mon blabla d'auteuse et... ENJOY AS POSSIBLE

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre1 : la bataille continue

-Harry !...oh mon dieu, Harry ! Ron, Ron, ils l'ont eu ! dit une voix étranglée au milieu d'un vacarme assourdissant

-quoi ? Rugit le dénommé Harry

-Ron ! Crabbe a tué Ron ! reprit Hermione, étendue prés du corps de ron weasley, secouée de spasmes.

-oh non ! Ron, dit Harry, un début de larmes perlant au coin de l'œil .il tomba à genou prés du corps de son ami, inerte à présent. Hermione était échevelée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, laissant entrevoir des blessures et des cicatrices de tous genres. Elle avait les cheveux, le visage et les mains couverts de poussière. Elle pleurait sur le torse de Ron,regrettant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tout lui dire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait et depuis longtemps et maintenant il été trop tard. Malgré tout son savoir et ses connaissances, ses aptitudes, son savoir faire, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui et cette impuissance la submergeait et l'étouffait, augmentant sa douleur. En dépit de toutes les supplications de Harry pour qu'elle se relève et continue son combat, elle restait là, en état de choc, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, faisant totale abstraction du danger qui l'entourait…ron était mort…parti à jamais… et malgré tout le bruit qui régnait, en dépit de la fantastique bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle, des corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres,elle ne voyait que ron. Soudain, dans un moment de lucidité, elle assimila le fait qu'il ne reviendrait plus,elle n'aurait plus à subir son caractère de cochon,ni ses idiotes remarques à propos desquelles ils se disputaient souvent. Elle comprit alors que même s'il ne reviendrait pas, elle pouvait toujours le rejoindre, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à supporter cette douleur qui la tenaillait au cœur. Elle se redressa et s'adossa au mur derrière elle, tirant vers elle la dépouille de Ron, puis resta là, à contempler les sorts mortels qui fusaient de tout part.

- Hermione ! cria Harry qui se battait à présent contre un mangemort cagoulé, ressaisis-toi,Merlin ! c'est pas encore finis ! relève toi !

Hermione ne voulais pas abandonner Ron. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Soudain Percy Weasley la tira vers lui, l'arrachant au cadavre de son frère, quand une boule gigantesque percuta le mur qui dégringola dans un bruit assourdissant et enseveli Ron sous les décombres. Hermione rugit de désespoir et se précipita pour dégager le corps, puis elle s'écroula en pleurant. C'était fini. Harry, qui était parvenu à neutraliser son adversaire, la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin sur.

Hermione, écoute moi : il est mort et c'est finis, tu doit te battre et venger sa mort . d'accord ?

-…

- Hermione !

- Oui Harry, tu à raison. Il ne sera pas mort pour rien, ça je te le promet.

Harry se leva et alla en courant apporter son soutien dans la bataille. Quant à Hermione, elle resta quelques instants, assise dans le vague. Puis elle se leva, avec l'intention de se battre jusqu'à la fin, et elle s'enfonça dans le tumulte. Elle courut vers les escaliers, évitant quelque sorts habilement,puis chercha des yeux un adversaire à terrasser. Elle aperçu alors un mangemort près de la rampe d'escalier, derrière elle, qui tentait de se relever, s'empêtrant pitoyablement dans sa large robe noire. Il s'adossa au mur et retira sa cagoule, agonisant.

Fenrir Greyback, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Elle se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, une soudaine rage de vaincre l'envahissant soudainement. Quand il la regarda, il se figea, il aurait du faire le mort pour sauver sa peau, mais elle l'avait vu bouger. Arrivée devant lui, elle pointa sa baguette sur la tête du loup-garou. Ce dernier ricana amèrement.

-Eh ben vas-y, tue moi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? allez et épargne moi au passage cette souffrance.

Hermione ricana à son tour. Son rire était machiavélique, presque dément. A croire que la mort de Ron l'avait durement affectée.

-Qui a parlé de te tuer sale monstre ? fit-elle bizarrement,une lueur malveillante au fond des yeux.

-qu…comment ? s'étonna le loup déstabilisé.

-Sectumsempra ! cracha-t-elle.

Le corps du loup fut transpercé, déchiré par de redoutables lames invisibles, qui traçaient des sillages profonds,suffisant pour faire souffrir mais pas assez pour tuer. Elle le regarder saigner un moment, puis :

-Stupéfix ! reprit-elle, visant Greyback à nouveau, qui se figea, ne pouvant ni se soigner ni appeler des secours, seulement attendre la mort dans la douleur et la souffrance, nageant dans son propre sang, qui coulait et giclait de partout dans son corps qui n'était à présent qu'une énorme plaie. Un spectacle qui aurait donné faim à n'importe quel vampire…

Hermione s'en alla soulagée, toute sa souffrance, elle l'avait déversée sur le loup, le premier à sa portée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire, mais elle en avait eu besoins,et maintenant elle se sentait plus apte à continuer le combat. Elle se faufila dans l'un des couloirs, soudain elle fut entourée de Mangemorts. Alors tout se passa très vite : les sorts explosèrent et fusèrent de tout part, elle du se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour les éviter. Puis elle courut vers un des couloirs, mais elle fut encerclée à nouveau par deux mangemorts dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais un sort la frappa de plein fouet. Puis,tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : tu choisis…

Hermione courait dans un couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courait, mais elle le faisait. Quelques torches étaient suspendues ça et là, mais cela ne donnait pas une lumière suffisante. Hermione avait le sentiment que quelque chose la suivait où qu'elle devait rattraper quelque chose. Elle sentit sa cage thoracique se comprimer, soudain ses pieds se collèrent ou sol et une matière boueuse lui monta le long des jambes, et plus elle essayait de s'en dégager, plus cette boue devenait plus dense, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle entendit à ce moment des murmures venants du bout de couloir derrière elle. Tout d'un coup, Harry, Ron et Ginny apparurent comme des ombres autour d'elle, parlant comme si de rien n'était, et apparemment ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle appela chacun par son prénom, et voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle tendit la main pour les toucher mais cette dernière passa au travers de leurs corps vaporeux. Apeurée, elle s'époumona à appeler de l'aide, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Puis ils glissèrent devant elle, vers une porte devant, apparue quelques secondes plus tôt. Et comme ils disparaissaient petit à petit, le sol s'effrita sous Hermione et l'engloutit.

La gorge serrée, elle ouvrit les yeux, en pleurs. Elle aperçu alors le plafond blanc sur elle. Elle se leva alors précipitamment et sentit le monde tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle sentit alors des bras la soutenir et la remettre dans son lit. C'est alors qu'elle vit Luna Lovegood penchée sur elle qui lui demander si elle allait bien. Sa voix semblait tellement lointaine. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir assimilé les événements de la journée. puis, soudainement :

La bataille !

Doucement, Hermione…calme toi. Tu as reçu un coup à la tête et tu ne dois pas trop t'agiter. La bataille est finie

Luna, Ron est mort ! se souvint Hermione avec désespoir. Et comment ça la bataille est finie ?

Oui je sais. Et la bataille est finie il y a quelques heures. Je te cache ici pour que les mangemorts ne te voient pas, tu sais qu'il pourraient te tuer parce que tu n'est pas un Sang pur ni même une Sang-mêlée, dit Luna tristement.

Et Harry, où est-il ?

…

Luna, où est Harry ?

Il est…mort, souffla-t-elle.

Les paroles du Luna tombèrent sur Hermione comme une sentence. Ils étaient tous partis, comme dans son rêve…elle était seule à présent. Elle ne parvenait même pas à pleurer.

et Voldemort ?

Il est toujours en vie, lâcha Luna avec mépris.

Puis voyant que l'état d' Hermione empirait, elle alla s'occuper d'autre chose, pour la laisser se reposer, elle viendrait la voir quand elle sera apaisée et qu'elle acceptera les faits.

… Elle n'était plus qu'une Sang de Bourbe dans un monde où rien ne comptait à par l'affiliation, c'était elle qui déterminait le destin de chaque personne. A partir de maintenant, elle devait se cacher pour survivre. Peu importait ce qui se passerait après, l'important était de ne pas tomber entre les mains des mangemorts. Quelques jours avant Luna était venue lui demander si elle avait des plans pour après.

qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? lui avait demandé Luna

Je n'en sait rien, peut-être me cacher dans le château quelques temps puis je verrais, répondit Hermione mornement.

Non je voulais dire à propos de la bataille.

Mais quelle bataille Luna ? c'est fini, tout est fini.

Non, rien n'est fini, ça viens juste de commencer, tu ne doit pas baisser les bras. Harry ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien, réplique Luna avec hargne

Harry s'est sacrifié ?

Et qu'est ce que tu crois ? bien sûr qu'il est mort en héros et il aurait certainement voulu que tu continues à sa place la quête des Horcruxes et que tu détruise ce monstre de Voldemort, comme ça il ne sera pas mort pour rien !

…je…je ne peux pas

Luna la prit alors par les épaules et la secoua doucement :

la bataille n'est pas encore finie, qu'il y ait des morts ne doit pas nous empêcher d'espérer. Le monde n'arrêtera pas de tourner.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Sa douleur ne sera jamais plus qu'un sentiment. Elle devait trouver un moyen de terrasser Voldemort. Elle se sentait mieux à présent, elle avait recouvert des forces, et le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver des bases à son plan était bien sur la bibliothèque.

Elle y alla quelques jours plus tard pour dénicher un quelconque idée. Après quelques jours de recherches elle opta pour un voyage dans le temps et attaquer Tom Jedusor de front en utilisant son plus grand point faible : l'amour. Car tenter l'empoisonnement ou le tuer directement étaient impossibles car il possédait toujours des Horcruxes intacts, et infiltere les mangemorts était très dangereux et elles n'était pas sûres d'y parvenir.

Luna lui apportait de quoi se nourrir et des informations du monde extérieur vu qu'elle pouvait se déplacer dans le château par les passages secrets. Elle l'avait informée qu'Harry Ron et Ginny seraient enterrés au Terriers. Les jours suivants, par précaution, elles terminèrent les recherches dans la Salle sur Demande. Elles y étudièrent tous les livres susceptibles de les aider. Elles étaient parvenues à mettre au point un sortilèges très puissant pour retourner dans le temps.

-tu es prête ?

-oui vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre ni à regretter, fit Hermione tristement.

_ Hermioooooneu !!, reprit Luna excédée.

_ oui, bon d'accord désolée, allez dépêches toi !

Elles avaient décidé que ce serait Hermione qui voyagerait dans le temps. Cette dernière avait insisté et Luna ne pût que s'incliner face à Hermione.

-Occulus Originium Deperiatis Oneria Nemias !

une lumière verte jaillit sous la plante des pieds puis s'amplifia jusqu'à l'engloutir complètement et elle disparut emmenant Hermione avec elle dans les méandres du temps.

- fais attention Hermione… murmura Luna, au bord des larmes


	3. Chapter 3: attérissage

Chapitre 3 : le début

Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir chaudes puis elle fut entièrement recouverte de lumière verte. Elle ferma les yeux à cause de l'éclat lumineux qui s'ensuivit. Quant elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans la Salle sur Demande, dans la bibliothèque qui contenait les livres de magie, noire pour la plupart. Elle doutait du bon fonctionnement du sortilège. Quant elle entendit des pas dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, elle s'y dirigea.

Luna ! ça n'a pas marché, tu as du mal le prononcer,ou on ne l'a pas bien composé. Il faut….

Il faut quoi ? mademoiselle ?

Hermione se figea. Ce n'était pas Luna qui lui avait répondu, mais un garçon.

Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione.

Non, vous qui êtes vous ? demanda le garçon.

Il marcha vers elle et elle put distinguer sa physionomie. Grand, brun, assez large d'épaule, mais n'ayant pas une forte carrure, la peau blanche, les yeux noirs, et surtout ce qui laissa Hermione sans voix, il était d'une beauté éblouissante. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, qui se voulait timide. Elle allait craquer et lui dire qui elle était, mais quelqu'un frappa trois fois à la porte, et un autre garçon parla :

Tom, il faut y aller dépêche toi, Rusard arrive.

Alors vous êtes Tom ?

Oui, Tom. Tom Jedusor ? et vous ? demanda-t-il poliment, l'air de rien.

Hermione recula alors de quelques pas, horrifiée. Alors ce garçon craquant été le prochain mage noir, c'était lui l'assassin de sa famille, de ses amis. Alors il était sa cible…

Je veux voir le directeur.

Comment ?

J'ai dit je veux voir le directeur.

Sait-tu où tu te trouve ?

Oui…euh non pas exactement.

Les yeux de Jedusor virèrent alors au rouge. Hermione commençait vraiment à craindre pour sa vie. Il lui parla d'une voix très douce, certes, mais aussi très menaçante :

Alors je vais te dire où tu est. Tu est dans un endroit où tu n'est pas censée être, et que tu n'est pas censée connaître. Et puis tu n'est pas de cette école. Alors explique moi ce que tu fabrique ici. Sinon…

Sinon quoi ? hein ?

Et puis quoi encore,il se permettais de la menacer, il manquerait plus que ça.

Sinon, continua Jedusor tout aussi calmement, dirait au directeur où je 'ai trouvée, et je ne croit pas que le professeur Dippet sera content d'entendre ça, surtout avec les livres qui traînent ici…

C'est alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle allait commettre. Elle voulait parler à Dumbledore et non pas à Dippet, elle avait oublié que le directeur au temps de Jedusor était Dippet.

Et toi alors qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? je crois que toi non plus tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Non ?

Surpris, Jedusor la regarda quelques secondes, les yeux ronds. Hermione jubilait à l'idée de lui avoir fermé le clapet. C'est pourquoi elle ne saisit pas pourquoi Jedusor souriait. Mais elle le comprit, et à ses dépens :

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu est étrangère à m'école tu n'est pas censée être dans cette bibliothèque. Le fait que tu sois ici montre clairement que tu est entrée par effraction, ce qui impossible, alors qui est tu ?


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà un new chapitre et j'éspère qu'il sera apprécié. En fait là au début l'action est un peu lente et que les chapitres sont courts mais c juste pour mettre en place le décor de l'action, et puis après ça devient vraiment spedd :p. sinn merci à Ludmila Zinaida, oui c'est vrai que Luna a changé mais c parce qu'elle est malheureuse donc c'est normal et puis merci d'avoir lu ma fic, c ma première donc c encourageant. Alors ENJOY AS POSSIBLE.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 4 :

Je…je …

Hermione ne savait que répondre. Il l'avait surprise et elle n'avait pas encore les idées claires. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis :

Je veux voir Dumbledore, articula-t-elle difficilement sous le coup de la colère.

Pourquoi ?, fit Jedusor d'un ton cassant.

Hermione décida de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il était peut être le prochain mage noir, mais là il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

Je ne crois pas que ça puisse te regarder.

Je suis le préfet en chef, alors…

Alors rien du tout, le coupa Hermione surprise elle-même par autant d'audace. Tu serait gentil de m'emmener voir Dumbledore.

Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'un éclair rouge passa dans les yeux sombres de Jedusor. Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore, ce qui surprit énormément Hermione. Elle en rougit comme une pivoine.

Jedusor se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Tu m'amuses beaucoup, tu sais ? je crois que tu n'es pas quelqu'un sans cervelle. Tu est assez intéressante.

Emmène mois chez Dumbledore, fit Hermione, gênée et impatiente.

Hum… Ok, ok. Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je t'ai à l'œil.

Ils sortirent de la Salle. Hermione fût surprise de trouver de garçons dans le couloir, un blond et un châtain. Jedusor leur parla d'un ton autoritaire, mais ce n'est pas cela qui surpris Hermione, mais plutôt leurs noms :

Malfoy, Rosen, allez m'attendre dans la salle commune.

Ok. Au fait, Bellatrix est bizarre. Je crois qu'elle va craquer. Tu devrais allez la voir.

Plus tard, répondit Jedusor avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Jedusor la conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore qui était alors un professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet et Hermione s'appliqua à marcher le plus loin possible de son ennemi, qui marchait devant elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand un « entrez » la fit redescendre sur terre. Jedusor ouvrit une porte :

Après toi. Dit-il galamment, le regard amusé.

Hermione lui lança un regard empli de mépris, et le précéda dans la pièce.

Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ? dit un Dumbledore plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, la regardant de ses yeux bleus, le regard bienveillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Elle s'avança pour parler, mais se ravisa en lançant un regard hésitant à Jedusor. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant lui, ce serait compromettant et dangereux.

Merci tom, je crois que c'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle à présent.

Mais professeur…

Bonne nuit Tom.

Devant l'insistance de son professeur, Jedusor ne put que s'incliner, déçu, et sortit du bureau mais Dumbledore voyait clairement qu'il ne s'en irait pas et qu'il attendrai qu'Hermione ait fini. Dès que la porte se referma Hermione s'écroula sur une chaise et raconta à Dumbledore tout ce qui s'était passé, la destinée de Tom Jedusor, les massacres, les horcruxes.

… Alors j'ai atterri dans cette époque, dans la Salle sur Demande, alors que j'était censée remonter le temps que de quelques mois, au maximum, de 2 ou 3 années. Le pire est que je ne me souviens plus du sort, certainement un effet du voyage dans le temps, et je n'ai pas encore tout vu…, termina-t-elle en croisant les bras, l'air abattu.

Je comprends, dit Dumbledore après un silence. Dons je crois qu'une visite au bureau de monsieur Dippet s'impose.

Oui professeur.

Ils sortirent du bureau, trouvant comme prévu Jedusor appuyé sur le mur, les attendant. Ils se dirigèrent alors ensemble au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier fut mis au courant de la « situation » d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire qu'elle étudiait à la maison, et que après que ses parents soient morts dans un tragique accident : la maison avait brûlé, elle avait décidé de venir étudier dans cette école. Dippet accepta de l'intégrer à l'école sans difficultés, à condition de passer des tests de niveaux et la répartition du Choîpeaux. Tom suivait toute la scène en silence, la curiosité le tiraillait et il voulait absolument savoir qui elle était.

Elle l'intéressait vraiment, et peut être, qui sait, elle pourrait l'aider dans ses projets, du moment qu'il l'a trouvée dans une bibliothèque de livres de magie noire, et que par surcroît elle était parvenue à s'introduire dans la Salle sur Demande alors qu'il y était déjà. Hermione passa donc les examens le lendemain dans le bureau même du directeur en présence de Dumbledore, et elle les réussit avec brio, ce qui enchanta Dippet qui était rayonnant d'avoir une nouvelle élève aussi brillante dans son école.

Professeur, il y a un petit problème.

Lequel ? répondit Dippet.

Euh… je n'ai pas de quoi payer l'école ni de quoi acheter mes fournitures.

Ce n'est pas un problème, Hermione. L'école s'en chargera.

Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, je ne sais comment vous remercier.


	5. Chapter 5: Mes qualités, Ma maison

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère vous plaira, sinon, ben vous savez que faire :D (je déconne xD). En fait j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris parce que c'est ma première fic et je voudrai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, vos critiques, et vos idées sur le déroulement de l'histoire(parce que j'en tiendrai compte). Ah… et oui c'est vrai : ENJOY AS POSSIBLEEEEE !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 5 :

La grande salle était bruyante et pleine d'élèves. Quelques rumeurs circulaient depuis quelques jours qu'une nouvelle élève allait intégrer Poudlard. Cela était vraiment inhabituel, d'autant plus que cela allait se passer au début du moi d'octobre, donc un moi après la rentrée officielle. Hermione appréhendait le moment où elle devrait faire face à tout ce monde, elle n'était pas prête, pas encore. Elle était debout, en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la grande salle, à regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle allait entrer mais se ravisa et tourna les talons, se trouvant nez à nez avec son ennemi mortel, Tom Jedusor. Elle esquissa une moue de dégoût, alors que lui posait sur elle un regard interrogateur, un sourcil levé, et son célèbre sourire en coin cynique collé à la bouche. Hermione amorça un pas en direction de sa chambre provisoire, mais Jedusor se mit devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Elle le regarda à nouveau, le sourcil levé à son tour. Elle fit alors un pas dans la direction opposée, mais Jedusor mis son bras sur le mur, en travers de son chemin. Hermione, exaspérée par ce comportement, poussa un léger soupir maussade.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite amèrement.

Eh bien il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux, et que tu es dans l'incapacité de me donner, fit Jedusor, un éclat étrange au fond des yeux.

Alors va chercher ailleurs et laisse moi tranquille.

Et si je ne voulais pas chercher ailleurs ?

Désolée mais je ne peux rien pour toi, et maintenant, pousse toi et laisse moi tranquille, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Jedusor, souriant, laissa son bras tomber, feignant l'exaspération, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…

Cette dernière le voyait de plus en plus comme un malade mental qu'un futur mage noir dangereux. « Faut dire quand même que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre », pensa-t-elle.

Jedusor croisa ses mains dans son dos et se pencha dangereusement vers elle, au même instant elle essaya de reculer mais se retrouva prisonnière entre le mur et Jedusor, qui souriait à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas ton temps que tu gaspille, c'est moi qui te donne du mien, qui soit dit en passant est très très précieux, alors ne le gâche pas.

Ah là là, fit Hermione, on m'avait prévenue.

De quoi ?

De ton arrogance, cracha-t-elle. Mais elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler. Jedusor se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, Hermione c'est la vérité. Tu saura bientôt que je suis l'élève le plus doué de cette école, quelqu'un d'influent ici, très populaire, et soit dit en passant, de très respecté. Ca qui fait de mon temps quelque chose de précieux, et moi je t'en offre généreusement une durée, alors ne soit pas ingrate.

Pousse toi de là tu m'étouffe, lui dit elle en le repoussant. Et ton temps si précieux donne le à quelqu'un qui en veut.

Jedusor la regarda s'éloigner, et son regard se voila de colère, et devint rougeoyant.

Crois moi Hermione, c'est toi qui viendra m'en réclamer, murmura-t-til, puis il réafficha une expression impassible et entra dans la grande salle.

Hermione, quand à elle, se dirigea vers sa chambre, en pensant qu'elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi Jedusor avait voulu lui parler. C'est alors qu'un élève vint lui remettre un papier de la part de Dumbledore.

_Hermione,_

_Je voulais vous entretenir à propos de votre maison. Faites votre choix et informez moi de votre décision ce soir, dans mon bureau à 19 heures._

_Cordialement,_

_Dumbledore._

Hermione reçut comme un boulet à l'estomac : elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait changer de maison. Elle avait le choix à présent de choisir sa maison, et elle aurait bien voulu choisir Gryffondor comme maison, ce qui la ferait sentir moins dépaysée et plus proche de ses amis.D'après ses plans, il se présentait deux choix, ou elle rentrait dans la maison de Serpentard pour mieux se rapprocher de se cible, et mener son plan de l'intérieur, ou elle rentrait dans une autre maison, et elle convainc le professeur Dippet de la nommer préfète en chef, ainsi elle partagerai les appartements de sa cible et elles en serai plus proche. Elle se sentit alors soudainement triste : ses mais lui manquaient énormément, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer par cela dans sa mission. Elle devait choisir sa maison en fonction de ses plans. Entrer à Serpentard serait l'équivalent d'un suicide, de plus elle ne le supporterai pas. Mais en même temps, être dans une autre maison impliquerait le fait de partager les appartements de Jedusor, mais elle préférerai affronter une troupe de Serpentards façon Malfoy que d'habiter sous le même toit que ce fou. Cependant, être dans Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ne serait pas si mal_._ Elle verrait avec Dumbledore, et bien sûr avec le Choîpeaux. Elle décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque sûrement vide à cette heure. Elle en emprunta quelques livres et s'installa dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement et n'en sortit pas avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, prenant son repas de midi dans sa chambre. A 19heures moins dix, elle en sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs en regardant sa montre. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, puis soudainement, au détours d'un couloirs, elle percuta quelqu'un et fut violemment projetée par terre.

Par Merlin, vous pouvez pas regarder ou vous où vous marchez ? fit elle en se relevant.

Désolé, fit l'autre personne.

Puis quand tout deux se regardèrent enfin :

Je vois que tu ne peut plus te passer de moi Hermione, ça fait plaisir.

Tais toi Jedusor.

Pourquoi ?

Ça t'arrive de pas te comporter en gamin ?

J'ai l'air d'un gamin ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, reprit Hermione méprisante

Où est ce que tu va comme ça ? fit il en reprenant son sérieux

De quoi je me mêle ? répondit elle cassante.

Tu va chez Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ?

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je viens avec toi, lança-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible.

C'est hors de question, tu ne viendra pas avec moi !protesta Hermione.

Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, remarqua-t-il. Puis il se pencha à terre et ramassa un papier froissé.

Tiens tiens, fit il intéressé, tu doit choisir ta maison, ce n'est pas permis, non ?

Donne moi ça, cracha Hermione en lui arrachant le mot de Dumbledore, ça ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça Jedusor ? je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle, va faire joujou avec les. Alors lâche moi un peu.

Tu va être en retard Hermione, déclara Jedusor avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione s'éloigna en vitesse rageant contre cet idiot de Jedusor. Celui-ci en la regardant s'éloigner, énervée éclata de rire, puis la suivit et la rattrapa quand elle arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle le regarda de biais puis soupira d'exaspération, et elle toqua.

-Entrez !

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir vous deux, leur répondit le professeur en question. En levant les yeux de ses papiers, il remarqua qu'Hermione était suivie de Jedusor. Il le regarda calmement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Qu'as-tu décidé ?

- En fait, je voulais vous demander votre avis, mais…

- Je vois, il est très difficile de dissuader Tom quand il a quelque chose en tête, l'interrompit Dumbledore en souriant, et Tom lui rendit son sourire. C'était comme s'il se connaissait l'un l'autre très intimement, comme s'il y avait une étrange complicité entre eux.

- Professeur, je ne sais pas encore quoi choisir, et…

- Je crois Hermione, qu'être à Gryffondor serait parfait, fit le professeur avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux.

- Oui, je crois aussi, fit Hermione soulagée.

- Donc d'accord. Alors allons voir Mr Dippet, reprit-il enjoué.

Ils allèrent tous les trois au bureau du directeur. En chemin, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à propos du comportement de Jedusor envers elle. Il faisait très attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et elle le trouvait à coté d'elle à chaque qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'important. Mais pourquoi la suivait-il ainsi ? Peut être pour savoir ce qui se passait avec elle et savoir qui elle était, car elle en était sûre : elle l'intriguait parce que personne ne savait vraiment qui elle était. Elle pensa à utiliser la curiosité de Jedusor contre lui pour parvenir à ses fins.

Je sais que je suis beau, mais n'exagère pas, lui intima ce dernier.

Hein ?euh… quoi ?, bredouilla-t-elle confuse, car sans le sentir elle avait fixé Jedusor un bon moment. Désolée… , reprit-elle penaude.

Ce n'est pas si grave, fit-il en regardant le plafond. Je savais que tu ne me résisterai pas longtemps.

Quoi ?, fit Hermione indignée, pff… t'est vraiment qu'un sale arrogant imbu de sa petite personne. Tu m'écoeures !

Jedusor vit qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir proportionnellement à « l'insolence » d'Hermione sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore. Il finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille : « rappelle toi bien de ça ».

Il accéléra le pas et les pré céda au bureau du directeur, car en tant que préfet en chef, il connaissait le mot de passe. Dippet les accueilli chaleureusement, quoique quelque peu surpris de voir les voir à une heure aussi tardive.

Nous sommes venus pour attribuer à miss Granger une maison pour le reste de ses études ici, commença Dumbledore en voyant le regard interrogateur de Dippet.

Bien sûr, miss. Asseyez vous ici, je vais vous apporter le Choîpeaux, c'est…

Un chapeau magique qui permet de répartit dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard suivant les qualités que chacune requiert et qui étaient les qualités caractéristiques des fondateurs de chacune d'elle, déclara Hermione d'une traite, puis voyant les regards surpris et suspicieux des personnes présentes, elle ajouta précipitamment, en rougissant et baissant la tête : j'ai lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir les yeux de Dippet et Jedusor, alors que Dumbledore souriait malicieusement.

Haha !sûrement une Poufsouffle, se réjouit Dippet, qui lui-même avait appartenu à cette maison, puis était devenu le directeur de cette dernière avant d'être nommé directeur.

On verra, dit Hermione doucement, car elle sentait son estomac se nouer de plus en plus.

Dippet prit le chapeau qui était sur une étagère, et le posa sur la tête d'Hermione.

_Voyons voyons,… une Gryffondor dans une autre époque, mais qu'en sera-t-il dans celle-ci ?_fit une voix caverneuse dans sa tête. _Tu ferai bien une bonne Serpentard_, _tu sais mentir merveilleusement bien et ton but actuel ainsi que le plan que tu veux construire est aussi diabolique que la cible visée. Et pourtant tu as un sens de la discipline exemplaire, malgré les quelques entorses que tu as commises, tu ferai bien une Poufsouffle, en même temps, ton savoir est exceptionnel, tu ferai une parfaite Serdaigle. un vrai casse tête, toi ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à répartir quelqu'un d'aussi … flou._

Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor… , ne cessait de répéter Hermione dans sa tête.

_Tu est bien décidée on dirait. En est tu sûre ?_

Oui.

_Alors assume. GRYFFONDOR._

Pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Dippet.

Sûrement parce que mademoiselle possède énormément de qualité, dit Jedusor, acide.

Ça te pose un problème ?, lâcha Hermione sur le même ton.

En quoi ça te regarde ? répliqua Jedusor en imitant la Gryffondor.

Aaah, la rivalité entre maison. Je crois que ça ne fait que commencer, fit Dippet en regardant les deux étudiants se défier du regard.

Allez, tout le monde au lit, jeta Dumbledore sur son habituel ton jovial.

Hermione se leva, hautaine, suivie d'un Dumbledore amusé et d'un Jedusor pensif. Ils allèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, après que Dumbledore ait donné à Hermione le mot de passe de la salle commune de sa maison. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha en silence dans le lit où elle trouva ses bagages, en évitant de réveiller qui que se soit : les question et les curieux, c'était pour demain.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Quelque soit vos remarques( bonnes ou mauvaise) elle seront les bienvenues. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. So review please et au prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6: qui je suis

Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers lisalune et heartandprecious, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous lisiez ma fic et c'est très très encourageant. Merci beaucoup.

SO ENJOY AS POSSIBLE :D

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à contre cœur, car elle allait, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, se retrouver devant les autres élèves. Elle repensa à tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés la veille. Puis, un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage : Gryffondor à nouveau. Elle s'était réveillée assez tôt, donc la salle commune et la salle de bain étaient pratiquement vides, ce qui lui permit de traîner un peu dans la douche sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait décidé, non en fait senti, que le mieux serait de d'abord se faire une place au sein de sa maison, puis ensuite commencer les premières esquisses de son plan, car rien ne pressait, elle avait tout son temps pour ça. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner (ndlr : ché pa pr vs mais moi j'adore ce mot même sil é completly faux xD, bref, on retourne à l'histoire…) rapidement avant d'aller à son premier cour. Elle entra dans la grande salle plus sûre d'elle que la veille, et alla directement à la table des Gryffondors, qui apparemment savait déjà qu'ils avaient une nouvelle dans leur maison. Elle s'assit aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, mais fût un peu moins remarquée qu'un bulldozer volant (ndlr : comparaison nulle mais j'y peux rien…). Elle remarqua quelques regards antipathiques, mais la plupart lui souriaient. Elle se servit silencieusement son petit-déjeuner, et commença à manger, toujours silencieuse, et rougissant de plus en plus.

Tu est la nouvelle, c'est ça ? dit un garçon assis en face d'elle.

Euh…oui, dit Hermione rougissant de plus belle.

Alors, ben, bienvenue. Je m'appelle Edward.

Enchantée. Hermione Granger.

Et lui c'est Brent Potter.

Salut, lui dit Brent d'un signe de tête.

Andrew Winston.

Salut.

Brianna Brown.

Salut, fit elle en souriant largement.

Sabrina Weasley, ma sœur.

Salut.

Et Victor Finnigan.

Salut.

Bon ben voilà tu connaît tout le monde. Alors, t'es arrivée quand ?

Ben ça fait je crois quelques jours.

Tu étais où avant ? je veux dire, tu fréquentais quelle école avant ?, demanda Edward.

En fait, je n'en fréquentais aucune, j'étudiais chez moi, et quand…ben quand mes parents sont…morts, j'ai décidé de venir ici.

Oh !désolé, je ne savait pas.

Non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire, car elle devait jouer son rôle le plus crédiblement possible.

Et tu ne connais personne ici ?

Non, à part Jedusor que…j'ai rencontré chez le directeur, se rattrapa-t-elle. A ces paroles, elle vit les regards assassins des autres.

Ah. Alors tu dois sûrement savoir que tu dois surveiller tes arrières avec lui, dit Edward amer.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je maîtrise, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Ben espérons, lança-t-il en souriant à son tour en se levant, allez les gars, on doit y aller.

Attendez, je viens avec vous, dit Hermione en se levant elle aussi.

Hermione, t'est bonne ou mauvaise élève ?demanda Sabrina.

Sabrina…, dit Edward sur un ton de reproche exaspéré.

Ben quoi, peut être qu'elle pourra nous aider, enfin surtout toi.

En fait, je suis assez bonne, fit Hermione modestement.

Eh bien « assez bonne » me suffit déclara Sabrina.

Mais moi non, dit une voix légère derrière eux, puis elle fut suivie de plusieurs ricanements.

Jedusor…

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui lança Edward.

Moi ? rien de spécial. J'ai entendu votre petite conversation, et franchement ça m'a déçu. Moi qui m'attendait à ce que la nouvelle soit intéressante. Dommage, j'avais déduit, d'après l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés que tu étais une personne… digne d'être une rivale, ma rivale. Mais après ce que je viens d'entendre…

De quoi il parle, Hermione ?

Rien d'intéressant, répondit celle-ci les joues rougissante.

C'est vraiment dommage, Hermione.

Laisses la tranquille, Jedusor.

Ah d'accord, dit ce dernier ,amusé, tu t'est déjà trouvé un petit ami à ce que je vois, Hermione. Et il sourit, suivi des ricanement de ses partisans. Il semblait attendre la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci décida de lui tourner le dos et de ne pas faire attention.

Arrête de t'en prendre à la nouvelle, Tom, ricana une voix féminine, tu va lui faire peur, à ce petit chaton.

Hermione pivota aussitôt et découvrit la source de la voix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle s'était approchée de son maître, s'était collée à lui et ronronnait de plaisir. Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Sache qu'il ne me fait pas peur. Et que la seule personne à qui il puisse faire réellement peur c'est toi.

Il ne me fait pas peur, et puis qui es tu pour me parler ainsi ? pour qui tu te prends ?, dit Bellatrix, son ton montant dans les aigus.

Tu veux vraiment savoir pour qui je me prends ? dit Hermione, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle s'avança de quelques pas pour être le plus prés de Jedusor , sur le torse duquel elle posa son index qu'elle fit glisser. Disons que je me prends pour la rivale de ce petit arrogant. Pigé ?

Comment oses tu ? cria Bellatrix, qui accompagna ses paroles d'une gifle qui aurait du être magistrale si Hermione n'avait pas arrêté son bras.

Tu veux savoir ? _Levicorpus ! _

Bellatrix poussa un cri de surprise, se voyant ainsi suspendue en l'air, Hermione pointant férocement sa baguette sur elle et les Gryffondor riant aux larmes d'une si belle humiliation. Elle-même commençait à pleurer et à gesticuler pour descendre.

Laisses moi descendre petite garce !rugit elle de toute ses forces.

Et si je ne voulais pas ?lui dit Hermione en s'approchant.

Tu va me le payer sale morveuse ! rugit Bellatrix de plus en plus fort.

_Silencio !_ ah ! là c'est mieux. Ecoute moi bien, si tu tiens à la vie, ne m'approches plus jamais à moins de 100 mètres, sous peine d'être à nouveau pendue au plafond et d'y rester pour toute l'année. Tiens comme une chauve souris, remarque ça t'irais à merveille le crâne chauve et accrochée en haut. Et avec les cris que tu pousse ça serait si ressemblant, termina Hermione avec l'air d'une mère qui faisait des projets pour son rejeton.

Les Gryffondors riaient de plus en plus, car le spectacle muet d'une Bellatrix gesticulant et essayant de hurler sans y parvenir était loin d'âtre déplaisant. Hermione exécuta le contre sort informulé, et partit en laissant derrière eux la bande de Serpentards abasourdis, et Jedusor affichant un sourire énigmatique.

Alors là chapeau, Hermione ! dit Sabrina, aux anges.

Ben au moins on sait que tu as mérité d'être à Gryffondor, dit Finnigan.

Arrête avec ça tu veut ? répliqua Edward, mais Hermione, sérieusement, c'était gé-ni-al, Bellatrix n'a jamais eu de raclée comme celle-là.

Et rivale de Jedusor ! s'exclama Brianna, waw ! tu as vraiment joué gros ! tes paroles on du lui donner la frousse.

C'est vrai, te prétendre rivale de Jedusor c'est du fort.

Je ne me prétend pas être sa rivale, je le disais sérieusement, dit Hermione en souriant.

T'es toquée ? ça va bien dans ta tête ? s'écria Sabrina.

Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

Jedusor est le meilleur élève de cette école depuis qu'il y est entré, déclara Brent.

Il va bien falloir que ça change un jour, dit Hermione en souriant.

La journée se passa normalement, si ce n'est qu'Hermione se distingua par son savoir et ses aptitudes, et fit gagner pas moins de 50 points à sa maison. A la fin du dîner, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement. Elle choisit un livre de métamorphose humaine et s'assis pour lire. Elle ne su combien de temps passa, quand elle s'étira longuement, comme un chat. Elle sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis descendre doucement vers ses mains. C'étaient de belles mains pales, les veines saillantes et les doigts longs et fins. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, ce qui n'échappa pas à la personne derrière elle, qui souffla dans son cou et ses cheveux, lui arrachant des soupirs plus accentués.

Alors, comme ça tu veux être ma rivale ?

Je…Jedusor ?qu'est ce que tu fais ? lâches-moi tout de suite ! tu es vraiment répugnant.

Tu semblais pourtant apprécier, je me trompe ?

Oui tu te trompes, alors maintenant lâche moi !

Non

Quoi ?

Je ne veux pas.

Imbécile !rat d'égouts ! lâche moi tout de suite.

Ok. Voilà. Contente ?

Non. Va-t-en.

Sinon ?

Oh ! et puis c'est moi qui m'en vais. Mais Jedusor fut plus rapide et lui barra le passage.

Tu es vraiment arrogante, toi.

Si tu te voyais…

J'ai de quoi, mais la n'est pas la question : la prochaine fois, évite de te faire passer pour ma rivale, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi, dit il les iris rougeoyant. Hermione eu réellement peur de sa réaction et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Néanmoins, quand elle arriva à son dortoir, elle se dit qu'elle devait absolument entraver l'ascension de Jedusor et sa montée de force, à commencer par éviter la fabrication d'Horcruxes et la libération du Basilic, sans compter le recrutement des fidèles.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, et je l'espère du fond du cœur car c'est ma première fic alors je crois que vous savez ce que ça fait . Je compte beaucoup sur vous pour me faire part de vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaise, car elle me serviront énormément dans la suite de l'histoire. Et je voulais aussi dire que l'action sera plus intéressante dans les prochains chapitres, car ceux-ci ne font qu'installer l'action, et si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez surtout pas à les exprimer. Merci d'avance et au prochain chapitre :D.


End file.
